


Warning

by Mrr_Comatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Demon!Dean, Demonic Powers, Demons, Forshowing, Fowl language, M/M, Priest Castiel, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrr_Comatose/pseuds/Mrr_Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, a priest, finds himself being raped by a Demon with green eyes and a dirty mouth. </p><p>*** This is a roleplay between a friend and I.. I do understand that it might have errors. Please bare with me and don't bash me too hard. Thanks***</p><p>Dean: Me <br/>Castiel: My Friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

Dean pushed himself deep inside of the priest, groaning at the tightness. He bottomed out, hitting the mans prostate. He stared into his blue eyes, his own black. He held his legs up, thrusting hard. “Will your absent God forgive me for this?” He snarled, pounding into him. He pressed his palm tighter around the man's throat, fingernails ripping at the white collar.  
Castiel looked up at Dean, vision a bit blurred. He had noticed the black eyes and tried to run. His black slacks hung loosely down one side of his leg, his body desperately wanting to reject what was happening. There were tears in his eyes, his silent prayer had become in all terms silent as he felt his chest burning for air. Both of his hands that had been trying to pry the man’s hands away started to weaken. He let out a few choked coughs, struggling a bit.  
Dean let his throat go. He brought his hand down, slapping the human. “Answer me bitch. Will your ‘God” forgive me for this?” He snarled, eyes staying black. He fucked into him harder, digging his nails into his pale skin.  
“N-no…” he uttered hoarsely, staring up and past Dean. He was to the point of giving up now, letting his body go limp. The man overpowered him greatly and it was no use.  
Dean continued. He slowed down, taking the mans cock. he was now going to make this man of the church sin. He stroked him slowly, lubing his hand before doing anything. He hit his prostate every time, eyes staring down at the man. They were now green.  
Castiel kept his head tilted away, jaw tight and body weak. His will was even weaker at this point. he kept his eyes facing away and his body completely limp.  
Dean had to figure out what he liked. He looked him over, kissing his neck. He bit at it softly, knowing that was a common pleasure spot.  
Castiel shifted a bit, attempting to squirm away or something. He put his hands against Dean’s shoulders and pushed. Hard. “Get off of me, beast!” He cried out, starting his lashing out that he had partaken in before.  
Dean raised a brow, holding him back down. “Stop fucking fighting, whore. You are not innocent. I've seen you.”  
“Get off of me. Get off…” He whimpered weakly, eyes closed tightly. He was already bleeding, he was in pain, this was a DEMON and he wanted him gone. He thought for a moment before he began an exorcism in Latin.  
Dean pretended that it was working. He fell to his knees, making a choking noise that quickly turned into a laugh. He threw his head back and stood. “Not going to work sweetheart.”  
Castiel took that moment of his acting to fix his slacks and put the length of the table between himself and the demon.  
Dean disappeared, appearing behind him. He pushed him down, pulling his pants down and took his length down his throat, bobbing his head quickly. He held the priests hands, sucking him. He pushed his tongue into his slit.  
Castiel tried to break himself free, stepping back and yanking his hands loose. He gripped Dean’s hair and yanked hard, trying to pull him off. “S-stop it!”  
Dean pulled off. “So it’s only wrong when you let a demon do it to you padre?” Dean cocked his read to the side, raising a finger and holding the man against the wall.  
Castiel tried to shift away and from the wall, squirming and writhing. “Stop this! What do you want from me?!”  
“Oh, but don't you remember me?” Dean said softly, stripping down until he was standing in light blue lacy panties. He looked up at him innocently. Music began to play. it was “Shakin’ Hands” by Nickelback. It filled the chapel, the dirty lyrics matching Deans gaze. “She had her eyes on the prize as the girl next door, you grow up quick when you grow up poor.” Dean moved closer.  
His eyes slowly widened and he squirmed again. “No… I…” He still had his bewildered and horrified expression. “Please… let me go..”  
“Oh but don’t you remember Castiel?” Dean taunted. “Oh Dean, I’ll never leave you. I love you so much Dean.” He mocked, nostrils flaring slightly. “Yeah you little fucking whore. Because I remember.”  
“I’m sorry…!” He said, head down now. “But I didn't rape you! Or beat you! Or try to STRANGLE you!”  
“Oh sweetheart, I never ‘try’ anything.” Dean laughed, the music changing. “Stairway to Heaven: played softly. “You don’t fuck and leave after telling someone that, you little cunt.” Dean smiled, forcing him down on his knees. He punched him, hard. He reached down, opening his mouth and forcing his cock into his mouth. He fucked his throat hard. “You will beg forgiveness before I send you to ‘Heaven’.”  
He squeezed one of his eyes shut, saliva dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He felt dirty. He soon closed the other eye to focus on breathing through his nose.  
Dean continued, harder. He let out a moan before pulling out.  
Castiel coughed, bowing his head and rubbing his throat.  
Dean watched him. “How many others have you lied too?” He asked, eyes piercing green, staring into the priest's soul.  
“None.” He was being honest. If he was going to die anyway, why lie?  
“Then why me you fucking slut?” He snarled, slapping him across the face again.  
“I was ashamed that I had broken my vows. I punished myself.”  
“So you break someone else?” Dean raged. “I shouldn’t kill you, maybe I’ll leave you too your shame. Let it eat you away.”  
“Even if you don’t kill me, when the guilt eats away at my sanity, I’ll kill myself.”  
“No, you wont. You’re too weak.” Dean laughed. “You’re God has abandoned you, you fucked u your life, but I’m not going to let you die peacefully. I’m going to be the devil on your shoulder.” Dean’s eyes flicked black. “ha, I made a pun.”  
He watched him and narrowed his eyes. “I’m not too weak to kill myself.” He said standing. He made a run up the stairs, past rooms with traps in them, into the one which had the devil’s trap scribed on the ceiling. He took one of the large silver knives he had on the shelves and just as Dean reached the doorway, sliced his throat.  
Dean smiled, snapping as the contract appeared down Castiel’s arms. “When you make deals with demons, they’re sealed with a kiss. Sometimes more.” Dean said, grinning. “You’re mine bitch. Your soul.”  
Castiel look at his arms, even as he still bled. “What deal did I..?” His eyes flicked back up. “Send me to hell. Off me. Something.”  
“You’re mine now. Forever.” Dean grinned.  
“What deal did I make?!”  
“You promised to stay with me forever. We kissed on it.” Dean smiled.  
“Kill me.” He whispered.  
The sound of hellhounds ghosted through the church. Dean raised a brow. “Oh honey.”  
He bowed his head, eyes closed. “Just…. Get it over with. Kill me.”  
Dean looked at him. “Why should I?”  
“Because I deserve hell! Kill me before I gut myself!”  
“You’ll just come back. You’re soul is black as pitch, next will be your eyes.”  
Castiel slumped, defeated. “No…”  
~~~  
Castiel made a small gasp and opened his eyes to a dark room. He was curled in someone’s arms. Dean’s? Was Dean normal? He didn’t know. He felt…. strange. Wait…. Had they just slept together> It looked like it. He shifted and laid against him again. Maybe he would stay this time.  
Dean sighed, nuzzling his neck and whimpering in his sleep, oblivious to Cas’ bad dream.  
He gently raked his fingers through Dean’s hair, kissing his jaw softly. He took a gentle breath and whispered…. “Christo.”


End file.
